Talking To Harry
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: Harry's been locked up in his room at the Burrow since he's been there. See how Gin,Ron,and Mi try to get him out. GW/HP, HG/RW


I've got MAJOR PLOT BUNNIES!!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!! (*EVIL SNIGGER*)  
Alrighty.just read now.summer after fifth year... Oh Yeah.Characters and Places and stuff belong to the GODDESS herself, JK  
Rowling (try to contain your applause.) Except the plot bunnies are mine.which means I wrote the story.which means I though up the ideas.which means-.AARGH.you know what I mean.just read(  
  
"Somebody has to go talk to Harry. He's been locked up in his room the whole time he's been here. I'm really starting to get worried." Hermione said as she, Ron, and Ginny walked down the stairs of the Burrow. It was a rainy summer day. Thunder shook the crooked house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone to visit Fred and George, so it was just them at the Burrow. "I think he just needs time, he HAS been through a lot.you know, with the death of Sirius and everything." Ron answered. "Yes, I suppose so, but it's getting me worried. He has so much on his mind.he needs someone to talk to.Ron, maybe you could do it, you've got a way with getting through to Harry, maybe you should try." Ron stopped and looked at her. "Mione, as much as I want to talk some sense into the guy, he doesn't want to listen. I've told you, I've tried. He's too depressed. There has to be someone other than Sirius he can talk to that can knock some sense into him.WAIT! Ginny, you haven't tried yet!" Ginny shrugged. She put her hands on her forehead. She was hoping they didn't mention her. "Ron.I really don't think I should-" "Ron's right, Ginny.Remember during Christmas? When you talked to him.he actually LISTENED.you should really try.it's worth a shot.right?" "Uuugh.FINE.I'll try.but it's not going to be easy.and I can't make any promises." "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Hermione squeaked and hugged Ginny as Ron rolled his eyes and laughed and Ginny dragged herself up the stairs to Ron's room where Harry was. Ron and Hermione went to the kitchen to get some breakfast as Ginny prepared herself for some butt-kicking. But as soon as Ginny opened the door, what she saw made her want to cry. Harry was sitting on Ron's bed, staring out the window with a tear rolling down his cheek, and the remainder of what looked like it might have been a mirror. "Oh Harry." Ginny walked up to him cautiously and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," Harry decided to spill his mind. If there was anybody he could really talk to and anybody who would listen without being worried, it was Ginny. "He was the only one I had left, Ginny. He was the greatest. He gave me this mirror so I could talk to him when things went wrong, and now I can't. He's dead, Ginny, dead. And he's never coming back. I loved him, Ginny." Harry sobbed into her shoulder. This made Ginny feel so bad. Her eyes welled up with tears, and they fell freely down her cheeks. "Harry, he's looking down upon you right now. I'm sure he's very proud of you. He's always been proud of you, you know it, and he always will be. You're a great person, Harry. I miss him too. I really do. I want him to come back also." Harry wiped his eyes and looked at Ginny. "You're a great person, Ginny. I'm really glad I have you. You're an amazing person. Thanks for listening." "Anytime, Harry. When you're ready to come down, we'll be waiting." With that, she kissed his cheek, and walked out of Ron's bright orange room. She walked down to the living room where Ron and Hermione were sitting eagerly. "How'd it go-. Ginny?" Ron stopped. When Ginny turned around, Ron noticed the tears flowing down her face. "Gin.what happened?" Hermione asked, standing up from her chair. Ron and Hermione walked towards Ginny. She hugged Ron. "He's really hurting, Ron. He's miserable. He looks awful. I wish I could just.just cure his pain. He misses Sirius so much, Ron. So do I." As Ginny sobbed, Hermione's eyes became misty. "Oh, Ginny, we all miss him.he was a great person. I'm sure Harry's really hurting. After all, he was the only one Harry had," Hermione began to sob too. Ron comforted her. He took her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, Mi, it's okay. I miss him too. I really, really miss him." Ron looked up to the ceiling. Please help me, Lord. He thought. Hermione pulled away and Ron held her at arms length. "You're an amazing person, Ron. Stay that way." She smiled. To Ron's great surprise, Hermione brushed her lips against his. Ron smiled. "So are you, Hermione." Ron said as Ginny smiled. "So you FINALLY let it out! Good.it was killing me! We all saw it! Ron, hate to break it to you, but you're blind as a bat. When Hermione kissed your cheek at the quidditch match, didn't you notice.it was a hint.!?" Ginny smirked and wiped away her tears as Hermione blushed. "It was NOT a hint.it was just for good luck.that's all." "You didn't kiss Harry!" Ginny smirked even bigger. Hermione decided not to answer. Ron rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh, be quiet, Ron!" Hermione blushed and smirked. "You have to admit, Ginny's got a point!" he laughed. Hermione hit his arm, but not too hard. She rolled her eyes. "What is it with you Weasleys?" She giggled. "Well, living with Fred and George." Ginny began, "Say no more." The three of them laughed. "You know, Sirius is watching over us right now.I bet he's laughing at us and agreeing with Ginny." Ron said looking out the window at the cloudy sky. "You're probably right, Ron." Hermione answered as she put her arm around Ron. Ginny put her arm around Hermione. The three stood staring at the sky, wondering where Sirius was, and what he was doing. "He died for Harry. He's a great person.It must run in the family. Harry and Sirius were really happy together. I'm going to miss Sirius, but he's in a better place, I guess." Ginny said. "You're right." Ron said. There was a sudden light squeaking noise coming from the stairs behind them. Hermione turned around, and smiled softly. It was Harry. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "Long time no see. I'm glad you're here." She said, and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I've been up there the whole time.It's just that, I really miss Sirius, and I didn't want to have to make you all go through with this." Harry said as he gave Ron a brotherly hug. "Harry, don't worry. You'd never put us through anything like that. We miss Sirius, too. You're an awesome person to be around." Ron said as he walked back to Hermione and Ginny's side. "You've got a great sister, there, Ron." Harry said. "Yeah, I do. And I have a great best friend too." "Well, what about Hermione?" Harry asked. "Oh, you should've been here! They're not friends any more, Harry, they're an item!" Ginny smirked as both Ron and Hermione turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Well it's about time!" Harry said, smiling. "That's what I said!" Ginny smiled. "Congratulations, you two." Harry said. "Thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled earnestly. "Now.I'm going to get some breakfast.tell me when the wedding is!" Harry said quickly as he and Ginny ran out of the room, because Harry knew that Ron would be mad. Ron glared at Harry and began to stand up. "Oh let him be, Ron. He's back to normal. That's good to know." Hermione whispered as she pulled him back down on the seat. "Yeah, I guess you're right.*cough* as usual *cough*" "Oh, shut up, Ron." Ron laughed. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "You're the best, Hermione. I love you." "So are you, Ron. I love you too" Hermione smiled. Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway watching them, letting suppressed giggles out. "Well, at least they're happy." Ginny smiled. "Yeah, that's good. So, how are you and Dean doing?" Ginny shrugged. "Not so good. He dumped me for Lavender." "He did? Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny." Harry hugged her. "It's nothing, I really didn't love him, anyway. I suppose it was just like Hermione said." "What did she say?" "Well, she said that I had given up on er-somebody months ago, and she was right. But I still like.er-the person." "Oh.well, who?" "You." "Me?" "You." Harry smiled. "I've been waiting for that." "You have?" "For SO long.I was afraid you wouldn't say it." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "The truth is, Harry.I love you." "I love you too, Ginny." "DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I HEARD?!!!!!!!" came Ron and Hermione's voices from the living room. "Yes, you did." Ginny said blushing and getting annoyed. "Finally! That was obvious too! I win, Ron! You owe me a rose!" "No fair!" "Yes fair!" Hermione stuck out her tongue and Ron smiled. "You two made a BET that we were going to get together?" Ginny blushed. "Yep! And I won!" "Oh well, at least I get to give you a rose!" "Oooh!" Hermione smiled and kissed his nose. Harry laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." "Well, us two LOVEBIRDS are going for a walk in the rain. Oh, and tell us when the wedding is!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione ran outside. "OH they are SO paying for that! Come on, Harry!" With that, they ran after Ron and Hermione, as Hermione shrieked, getting drenched in the rain. ____________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________  
C'est Fini!!!  
  
Or as I like to say.C'est DONE!  
HAHAHA  
I hope you liked my evil plot bunny story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
They just keep hopping into my head saying "WRITE ME! WRITE ME! NO, ME  
FIRST!"  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAA  
~STEPH~ 


End file.
